This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. ABSTRACT: The RVBC maintains an extensive mailing list of all past, current, and prospective users, that is routinely updated by the Executive Committee and Administrative Assistant. This list is used to inform existing and potential users of new capabilities and changes within the Resource. In addition, Drs. Mannella and Frank, and M. Marko, routinely organize and/or present Resource-related work at major National and International meetings, where the potential of resource-related technology is illustrated and emphasized. (See Dissemination subproject #1.) Drs. Frank, Mannella, McEwen, and Wagenknecht are all faculty in the Department of Biomedical Sciences (SUNY-Albany) and other neighboring institutions (adjuncts at AMC or RPI), and all mentor or have mentored students working on RVBC-related projects. Important papers published from the Resource in high-visibility journals provide an excellent means of publicity, especially when the Journal covers are images generated by the Resource. Images generated at the Resource are also found within modern textbooks and encyclopedias. Videos of 3D models and of time-lapse video sequences produced at the RVBC are distributed free at www.wadsworth.org/rvbc.